


碧海青天

by Movingsun



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 嫦娥应悔偷灵药，碧海青天夜夜心
Relationships: 博舅 - Relationship, 张博/邢佳栋
Kudos: 5





	碧海青天

**Author's Note:**

> 整个故事扒拉组合于搞舅群里的梗  
> 包括但不限于包养八卦

碧海青天

1.  
宴会放在餐厅的顶楼，是个旋转餐厅。邢佳从窗户望出去，能看到城市公园的一汪湖泊，湖泊中央有个湖心岛，岛上有个湖心亭，但看不了雪。他有些难耐地扯自己的领带：不知道是谁给他系了条冰蓝色的，又往他身上套了件剪裁足够贴身合适的西装，戴着两粒钻石袖口，还真是有模有样，像那些真正的明星了。  
这是个小型聚会，请了好些明星到场，倒有些像给了面子的私人家宴。邢佳演戏十年，没大红大紫，攒了点小粉丝，倒过得快活。这轮显然是轮不到他，但公司还是把他带来了。  
邢佳转了一圈，没啥可以打招呼的人。便拿了盘蛋糕坐到角落吭哧吭哧地挖水果。蛋糕是巧克力镜面，夹着芒果粒，邢佳一边吃一边张望，把芒果粒全掏出来放在一边。  
吃蛋糕吃到一半，公司领导朝他招手。邢佳一愣，拿着蛋糕就过去了。  
领导显然对他这样不太满意，但他身边的那位好似不介意。还问：不喜欢吃芒果啊？  
邢佳拿小叉子拨弄芒果，讪讪道：吃多了过敏。  
对方看起来少年老成，面容还有几分稚气，但举手投足已然有成熟风范。他伸出手主动自我介绍：你好，我叫张博，祖籍北京，现在在香港做房产生意。  
邢佳了然。他对于娱乐圈和商场的破事儿还是了解一二，礼貌回握：我叫邢佳。  
张博也端了盘蛋糕，这次是天鹅酥：看起来您比我年长，我以后称呼您什么？邢老师？  
邢佳急了：哎您别，我今年三十七。也没大到哪儿去。  
张博说：那确实，我今年虚岁三十三。那我以后叫您……哥？  
邢佳这次真没辙。他只好低下脑袋去吃最后一口蛋糕。张博把旁边的抹茶慕斯塞到他手里：这个好吃，你尝尝这个吧。

2.  
晚宴开到一半，按例由金主方主持讲话。邢佳站得很远，还在吃那盘抹茶慕斯。这慕斯做的过甜了，假如是张博喜欢的那种，怕是厨子失了水准。他七想八想，就看到张博上了台。  
领导过来拍他肩膀：邢佳，见过小张总了？  
小张总？  
他爸，老张，当年越了红线，在中环大厦一跃解千愁，留下孤儿寡母。所以我们都叫他小张总。  
哦，邢佳点点头，问领导吃不吃蛋糕。领导没搭理这话，把张房卡塞到他西装口袋里：等会去看看。  
啊，什么啊？  
领导跟看傻子一样看邢佳：真不懂假不懂？  
邢佳缩脑袋，懂了。  
他看台上，张博刚结束发言，朝人群点头致意。他也在人群中发现了邢佳，朝他眨了眨眼睛。

3.  
邢佳来到那间套房前的时候是快十一点。  
他被领导赶出来的。但他想不明白，便跑到便利店去买酒喝。这事儿邢佳见得不少，没想会落到自己身上。说开了，他不愿意，又不知道怎么办才好。  
他盯着消防栓的镜面墙看自己：前天熬了夜，眼睛又坏了，整个眼眶都发红，不知道的还以为是哭过。喝酒上脸，面上浮着层薄红。  
邢佳正想着，身后的门突然开了。张博从里面探出头来，一点不惊讶：哥。  
这下退也不是，进也不是。邢佳干脆把房卡一扔，小张总，我走错地方了。  
他还没跑就被张博拽住了胳膊：没走错，1104，邢老师，我等你呢。  
邢佳臊得脸都红了：那个，我不是啊，我不是邢老师……  
张博把他拉进来，关了门顺便落锁。套房是个大落地窗，看出去满是城市夜景。张博也不着急跟他搭话，请邢佳在沙发上落座：今天那个慕斯我吃过了，做的甜了点。  
啊，是，腻得慌。  
你试试这个？没芒果的，不会过敏。他推过来两个小盘子。栗子蒙布朗还是百利甜？  
邢佳彻底傻了，坐那儿不敢动，手脚都不知道搁哪。张博便朝他坐得进了一步：你喝酒了？  
一点。  
再喝点？张博把小冰箱拉过来。  
不了吧……我还得回家呢。  
轮到张博笑出声了：你真不知道今天来干嘛的？  
邢佳咬了下嘴唇，视线落到那个甜点塔上。  
来吃蛋糕的。

4.  
张博没强迫他，请他坐到落地窗前聊天。他给邢佳剥了个橘子：我知道，你们晚上不能多吃甜点。其实那些都是零脂肪的。  
邢佳吃橘子，橘子甜得很：那是小妹妹们追求的，我们这老人没这规矩。  
那你怎么不吃啊？担心我动手脚？  
张博笑的更猖狂，但他确实好心好意。邢佳不愿意，他竟然也没多说，还拉他说话。  
邢佳则完全没注意到。那个百利甜蛋糕好像加多了酒精，他醉醺醺，视野昏花，那个橘子无意识滚到了茶几上：太甜了。  
张博说：橘子也甜啊。不甜不要钱。  
邢佳躺在躺椅上昏昏欲睡，根本没注意张博什么时候牵过手，摩挲着他分明的手指骨节。他觉得领带太紧，便扯得更松些：吃甜的吃多了晚上蛀牙……  
张博突然看到他手上的戒指：你结婚了？  
结了，离了，没孩子，你觉得呢。  
他眼睛痛得很：小张总……小博儿，把灯调暗点吧，我眼睛不好，有点不舒服。  
张博真的把灯全熄了。他凑过去，想吻一下邢佳，但发现邢佳在流泪。他停在那儿，轻声问：你在哭啊？  
邢佳没回答，好像睡着了。任着张博牵住他，越过椅子从后面抱住他，把脸埋到他的衣领里闻蛋糕甜香和麦芽啤酒混合的古怪味道。  
哥。邢老师。邢佳。  
张博咬邢佳耳垂：我好喜欢你，第一眼看到的时候就喜欢你。你还记得你去过香港吗？那部剧上映的时候，出口到香港，你们去做活动。我爸作为主办方，请你们吃半岛的下午茶。你很喜欢那里的天鹅酥。  
你还记不记得那个天鹅酥啊？做坏了，我爸在那发脾气呢。

5.  
记得。  
张博恍惚听到邢佳说。  
他赶紧爬起来去瞧。邢佳明明还在睡着。今天恰逢月半，一轮圆月挂在天边，照亮邢佳的面容，眼尾殷红，泪痕干在脸上。  
你记不记得呀，邢佳。张博用拇指擦过那到泪痕：你真不记得，我就要吻你啦。

6.  
邢佳次日早上醒来的时候脑子一片空白。  
他先摸了摸自己的衣服，又看了看落地窗里的倒影。一切都好生生的，什么都没发生。张博请他吃了个栗子蒙布朗，还剥了橘子给他。  
而本人早不见人影，在旁边给他留了一个新的甜品塔，甚至帮他盖好毛毯。  
甜品塔顶插着张小卡。  
房卡掉在地上，邢佳弯腰去捡的时候感觉有什么不对，一摸领口，才发现那条冰蓝色的领带不见了。  
领导的电话也恰好在这个时候打进来，说，有个大项目的本子找到他演男一号，明天进组，飞上海。  
邢佳茫然，握着电话说不出一个字。他把那张卡取下来，背面写着张博的签名。他知道张博家书香门第，小张总自己也写一手好字。  
小卡写，我就想看你演戏。别的都不需要。  
偏行书的落款签在日期旁：小博儿。  
他这才惊醒，发觉自己昨天好像确实是这么叫了对方。  
日期下面还有更小的字。邢佳棒读：我喜欢你。  
我喜欢你。  
邢佳翻来覆去把这四个字在唇齿间滚了几圈，然后嚼碎了，混着新的天鹅酥吞下去。

7.  
这部剧拍了整半年。杀青那天是八月十五，邢佳不能回家，还得去赶话剧的场。  
话剧也是他莫名其妙拿到的资源，虽然是个小角色，但奈何主创团队强大。他读书的时候演过话剧，功底在那儿，导演和同僚对他赞不绝口，问，怎么以前不来话剧团。  
邢佳正在喝枸杞泡茶，笑：那不得看运气嘛。  
幕布拉开，他跟着主角上场，笼着手站在棵白杨树下。邢佳迎着聚光灯看台下，先看到了几个举着单反的小女生，然后看到张博坐在第一排正中间：他穿的格外正式，打着冰蓝色领带，戴好了钻石袖扣。  
邢佳想，他什么时候来的？散场了一定要找他问个清楚。  
但中场休息后再开场时，那个位置就空了。  
直到谢幕，邢佳都一直盯着那个空位。  
回到后台，他发现手机里有个陌生号码的短消息。短信里说，邢老师，我喜欢你。  
他想了想，打字回去：不是说别叫我邢老师吗？  
那边秒回：我要回香港了，马上登机。再见，邢佳。  
邢佳没有再回复，把那个号码存下来，备注名字是小博儿。

8.  
那部剧确实大爆，一红就是好几年，被观众称为影史留名作。话剧一样，场场卖空，在离场的时候，邢佳还常常被粉丝围着递礼物，要签名。出道十年之后，他好像突然又回到了新人时期，崭新的灯光照在他的身上。  
但他最后还是没有在传统意义上红起来。大概也就比昙花开放的时间多红了那么几个月。  
邢佳自己不在意这个，又回到了过去那种有点粉丝，但生活清净的状态。有一次他去大兴安岭拍戏，同行的导演谈到他那次话剧首演。说，那个本子挺难得，你拿到这个角色也是不容易。  
邢佳忙着拍风景，回答说：哪里，那是我运气好。  
导演说：你运气得多好啊，首演话剧就拿那么好的剧本。  
邢佳说：因为我有个朋友运气很好，所以我沾了他的光。  
导演说：那你得谢谢他。  
邢佳说：是啊，有机会，请他吃天鹅酥。


End file.
